


Spooky Scary Vampire

by Krysliu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie Lacroix is Tired, Amélie just wanted to enjoy some wine she didn't want any of this shit, Banshee Moira O'Deorain, Comedy, English isn't my first language pls be nice to me, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frankenstein Bride Sombra, Halloween AU, Halloween everyday if you're not a coward, Lena "Tracer" Oxton is a Sweetheart (nothing new), Moira and Sombra appearances are basically this year Halloween skins, Out of Character, They're all lesbians Harold, Vampire Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Werewolf Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysliu/pseuds/Krysliu
Summary: As the protagonist of the best-known vampire family in the countryside of France, Amélie was tired of spending every damn Halloween hidden in the famous Chateau Guillard, the mansion that was still much sought after by courageous and insolent human beings.But we can say that Vampire Ma'am had a very different Halloween than she expected.





	Spooky Scary Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxyacero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyacero/gifts).



> SpOoKy ScArY sKeLeToNs EvErYdAy iF yOu'rE nOt A cOwArD... Jesus, it got me tired just writing that way
> 
> EEEEYYYYy It's been a long time since I've been here :')  
> Since I only appear here if I have a fanfic translated by my best friend aka galaxyacero, I took advantage and developed a prompt from her, probably I just got the idea to write something about Werewolf Tracer (I love my purrcious babe)  
> So, yes, this story is devoted to her, since she always gives me good ideas in the English stories.  
> You're doing amazing sweetie!!!! ily bae <><>
> 
> This fanfic will have three chapters and I hope to be able to do a good job xD
> 
> That's it, I hope you enjoy <3

October 31th is a date people who love to join the world of tricks and treats wait all year long, a date where they can use all their creativity in their costumes and silly pranks while going out to get free sweets on that fun scary day. For certain people whoever, that date is just an inconvenience and and annoyance… But maybe the right term to use here would be certain “creatures”?

That was the case of Amélie, a vampire who was for sure going to spend yet another halloween hidden in the famous Chateau Guillard, hoping that there wouldn’t be a group of stupid humans children and teenagers looking to invade her home all because they insisted on calling it a haunted mansion.

Many knew the legend of the Guillard Clan, a family of pure vampires that tormented the busy areas of France for many centuries. The histories about all the terrible deeds of those evil creatures and their favorite ways of attacking their victims were known to creep out and terrify even the most brave being. But Amélie had to admit, she had a little bit of fun with the expressions of pure fear in the children’s faces when she would step out of the darkness and reveal herself in all her glory, the screams while they would run desperately, almost knocking out all the sweets they had collected from their typical pumpkin-shaped buckets, definitely made her laugh loudly every year. 

The vampire woman was preparing for the scariest night of the year, wearing her traditional black costume with red details and reserving her best red wine for the night. Usually, it wasn’t necessary to have so many artifices to pull a prank in the stupid and inconvenient children, just her origin and her being the only being in the place was enough to frighten them.

The Grand clock in the living room indicated it was 7PM, the time when the children would usually begin going from door-to-door looking for treats and pulling out tricks. Those who were a little more brave would skip the search for sweets, instead seeking for some new emotions by going into supposedly haunted places. And for her dismay, Chateau Guillard was always on top of the list for such experiences. 

Unlike other Halloween nights, tonight it seemed the weather wasn’t favorable for the candy hunt. The full moon was swallowed by dark clouds that soon began to let out strong rain, which was in all honesty, music to Amélie years as she lied on her couch. It would be the first time in years she could have peace at her beloved home on that date, she could drink her wine and dance alone, as if she were on one of the parties some humans used to make on this day. Well… that would’ve been fantastic, but suddenly her happy thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of something breaking at the main entrance of the mansion.

 

_ “Mon Dieu, here was I thinking I would have a little peace this time!”  _ Amélie grumbled, rising from the couch in a smooth jump and straightening her red cape. For a moment, she really thought she had the chance to enjoy Halloween in peace at least once in her entire existence. 

  
Considering the fact that the vampire woman wasn’t the most patient being, she soon went to see what was happening, keeping her face  as unfriendly as possible and holding the glass of red wine that honestly looked more like blood than anything.

  
She was about to let out a shriek and scare whoever was in front of her mansion, imagining it to be just the usual group of annoying children, when she stopped, surprised by what was in front of her. Not the usual group of humans, but a single, very odd looking teenage girl.

 

_ “Eeeey! Sorry about that, Amiga~”  _  The girl smiled uncomfortably, dropping the pieces of an old vase she apparently ended up breaking, which explained the sound Amélie heard.  _ “Uh...I was… Running away from an arranged marriage, pretty much.” _

_  
_ _ “Aren’t you too young to get married?”  _ Amélie arched an eyebrow, taking her gaze away from the girl to look around to see if she could spot anyone else. Normally, no one would have the guts to walk alone around these paths, considering she lived in the middle of a forest. However, the vampire was curious to know why the hell there was a weird creature (besides herself) in that region.

_ “Try telling that to that Doctor Junkenstein! He made me pretty much just to marry his other monster! But... well… He isn’t...exactly my type. And by that I mean he is a man.”  _ Amélie definitely couldn’t judge the other by her stitched and pulled together body or by the bolts on her head, but she had to hold her laughter due to the dramatic pause and manner in her speech.  _ “Do you mind if I stay here for a while?” _

_  
_ _ “I don’t really get guests her, but… be… my guest, I suppose.”  _ Amélie had no idea why she agreed to welcome the young girl who was created in a lab in her home. She definitely didn’t have any experience as a hostess, but she imagined the girl wouldn’t be too much trouble, and a little bit of company wouldn’t hurt. 

  
“ _ ¡Gracias, Amiga!”  _ The girl smiled happily, thanking the vampire with a hug, even thought Amélie was not one for such kind of contact, she just awkwardly patted the youngest head, happy that she quickly let go of her.  _ “I have no idea where the hell Dr. Junkenstein got the name Olivia for me, I’d rather you call me Sombra~” _  She introduced herself, and then quickly went up the stairs to explore every inch possible in the mansion, not even waiting for Amélie to introduce herself.

  
_ “Right…”  _ The vampire said to herself, sighing loudly as soon as the girl vanished from her sight.  _ “I really hope I don’t regret this…” _ She muttered, taking a sip of her wine. 

 

An hour had passed since Sombra’s arrival, Amélie was already used by the girl who at that point had explored every inch of her gloomy home and seemed to be thrilled with how big the place was in comparison to the laboratory she was created and spent pretty much all of her “life” in. Amélie was again sitting in her couch in one end, Sombra on the other, their conversation (that was more like a monologue, since Amélie spent most of the time drinking wine than actually talking) was interrupted by a loud knocking in her front door.

  
Once more, the vampire rose from the couch and walked towards the door, breathing deeply before opening it to see who was there, with a smile as fake as her humanity. First time there was a teenager created with other human parts, and now she opened the door to find… nothing.

The vampire quickly looked around, finding nothing, she muttered loudly and closed the door with all her strength, the loud band echoing probably through the whole mansion. She was extremely irritated to have to get up from her comfortable spot for nothing. However, she ended up scaring herself and letting out a loud shriek, she returned to the living room to see a bizarre white creature occupying her seat and drinking her wine like she owned the place. 

  
  
_ “I can’t believe I’ve just seen a vampire get spooked by a ghost.” _ The unknown woman didn’t hesitate to laugh at the vampire frightened expression, which made her growl with rage. 

  
_ “Sorry to show up like this, I was running away from some annoying humans and I figured I should stay here. You don’t mind, do you?” _ It wasn’t really a question, seeing she was already well accommodated on the couch and drinking from her glass of wine. 

  
_ “I don’t think I have much of a choice anyway.” _ Amélie sighed, forcing a weak smile to her new guest and thinking about all that was going on on that night. Suddenly the annoying kids didn’t seem so bad.

  
“ _ Why, Thank you very much, Vampire Ma’am~”  _  She gave a little smile, filling the glass with what was left of the wine bottle.  _ “Not that you might be all that interested in the name of some random ghost, but my name is Moira.”  _

_  
_ _ “My name is Amélie, Amélie Guillard.”  _ The vampire woman looked at Moira, anger clear in her eyes, Moira on the other hand, seemed to be having a lot of fun with her frustration.

 

It was past 9PM when Amélie last checked the time on the grand clock, at that point she didn’t know what else to expect. Instead of the curious and annoying children, this year the last remaining member of the Guillard clan was having to deal with a girl created from parts of other humans and a ghostly woman, who apparently was a Banshee.  _ “What else can appear in my doorstep today?!” _ She quietly thought while massaging her temples, while her new guests acted like they were home. Sombra still messed up everything, touching everything she could and going everywhere, while Moira was still relaxing in her couch, drinking her finest wines. 

It wasn’t long after that, that Amélie hear the damn knocking in her front door again, this time louder than the past times. The vampire was honestly getting afraid of what she could find at the entrance of her “Haunted Mansion” at this point, but she decided to just get this over with, quickly going to answer the door at once. Upon opening it, there was no strange or glowing being in her vision, apart from the dark surroundings as the rain increase. She was about to close the door to complain loudly, when she noticed who was calling her attention. 

 

_ “Hiya! I am so sorry for the inconvenience, ma’am!”  _ A brunette said, smiling timidly, her wolf ears lowering on her head once she realized the owner of the mansion didn’t have the most friendly expression on her. She was sitting on the old wooden floor by the door, recently haven shaken frantically to remove all the excess of rain that fell into furry body.

 

First, there was a monster girl who was supposed to be engaged to another monster created by Dr. Junkenstein, then a Banshee with no respects for others properties, and now… a werewolf girl was at her doorstep?


End file.
